In My Mind
by Evarya
Summary: Ikuto keeps going over the thoughts running through his head. The scenes, the words, everything, to pass the time being held captive by Easter. And every time, one word, and only one word comes.  Amu. Possibly a one-shot. I may go back and add more though


_Hello everyone! This is my second story about Shugo Chara. This is set during when he was captured by Easter, while being controlled by the tuning device and Character Transforming into Death Rebel. I hope you like it. And please R&R!_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara itself, it's characters, it's plot, pictures and/or music from any band whatsoever._

_

* * *

_

_"So your a character bearer?"_

_"Another weirdo? And this one has cat ears?"_

_Ikuto walked across the beam._

_"What?"_

_Ikuto sniffed Amu, liking what he smelled. "It seems you have more eggs." _

_"Who are these guys?"_

_"Be careful Amu-chan! These guys are after-" Before Ran could finish her sentence, Ikuto flicked her away._

_"So your name's Amu," Ikuto said, leaning closer to the pinkette._

**_AMU._**

That was the first time they met. By Ikuto trying to steal her eggs. Not a great way to start a relationship. A collage started in Ikuto's head, everything to do with Amu. Like when Ikuto got beat up, and Amu tried to help him, proceeding to their very first and only date.

_"Ikuto," Yoru had whined, worried._

_"Ikuto!" Amu had exclaimed, finding him in an alley._

_Ikuto looked up, weary yet surprised. "Oh, it's you." _

_"Are you hurt?"_

_"Don't be a pest. Go away."_

_Amu ignored him, putting a towel to a wound on his face. "You're lame. You're like a real alley cat, to figh_t _in a place like this. Amu continued to treat his wound, when Ikuto exclaimed out in pane. Amu pulled away immediately. _

_"S-Sorry! Are you okay?" A small smirk appeared on his face. _

_"Just kidding," He said, leaning in close, restraining started to blush, lightly, though. _

_"Jeez, you dummy!" Amu said suddenly, punching his head numerous times._

_"Ow, hey!" Suddenly, Ikuto fell, his head landing on her lap._

_"W-What's going on here?" Amu asked confused by the sudden change._

_"Head on the lap!" her guardian characters exclaimed. Amu began to caress his hair, thinking about how cute he was. Suddenly, Ikuto opened his eyes, looking at her out of the corner. Amu immediately pulled away._

_"Don't touch me in an erotic spot."_

_"Huh? Erotic?"_

_"My ears are sensitive. Just like yours," he explained, pointing to his ears. Amu flashed back to when he had tricked her into biting her ear. Amu, angry at the thought, picked up his head, and dropped it. Ikuto exclaimed in pain again, this time for real._

_**AMU**  
_

Or when Utau kissed him, shocking Amu and that Kukai kid. Ikuto was just as shocked as they were, and spite his efforts, he was worried that Utau was at this point. He had avoided it so well, and that she was finally calming down. He was unfortunately wrong.

**_AMU_**

"Amu," he said softly, to himself.

"What about her?" someone asked.

Ikuto opened his eyes and sat up, startled.

"Utau," he said slowly. "What are you doing here?"

Suddenly, Utau started crying. It was small, soft, quiet tears, but tears none the less.

"Ikuto," Utau asked, running to his bed, sitting down, and looking at the ground. "All you could think about was Amu. Everything was about her. Even with my weird complex, it was always her. I never got a kiss, never got a hug, never got a 'I love you, Utau'. It was only Hinamori Amu. And even now," Utau paused, looking up. Her eyes were moist, her cheeks tear-stained. "Even now, it's still Amu."

Ikuto blinked, not sure what to say. He had never played the sensitive, big brother type, only emotionless, don't-let-them-pity-you character.

"Ikuto," Utau breathed, falling into Ikuto's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, pretty sure it was comforting and the right move to play.

"I'm in love," Utau announced quietly, tracing small shapes into Ikuto's chest with her index finger.

"I know," Ikuto replied shortly, not moving. "So what's his name?"

"Souma Kukai. You know him. He's Amu's friend. He was the one with Amu when... that happened.' Utau squeezed her eyes shut, embarrassed by the thought. Then she sat up straight, smiling slightly, looking at her older brother. She wiped the remaining tears of her cheek.

"How did you get in?"

"After the guardians told me what was going on with you, I knew I had to come see. So I bribed my way in. I don't know what part of Easter where in, though, because they blindfolded me the entire time."

Ikuto took this in, slightly confused. "What is going on with me? I don't remember a lot lately. And the days seem shorter, even though being locked up in here is like eternity." Ikuto was referring to the small, dark room.

"You don't remember? From what they told me, at crowded places, they control you with a tuning fork, and from the negative x-egg energy, there is a black egg, which character transforms into this death rebel character. The violin transforms too, into this large scythe that you constantly use against them. Speaking of which, you would play the violin to draw out everyone's heart's egg. Afterward though, you would be really tired, so Easter wouldn't strike again until you felt strong again, every few days or so." Utau explained in one breath, quickly, totally unlike herself.

Ikuto blinked again, then said the unexpected. "Death Rebel character, huh? Cool." he said, putting his hands behind his head, falling back onto the bed.

"Ikuto," Utau huffed, crossing her arms. Suddenly, there was a loud buzzing. The siblings looked towards the source of the sound, the entrance. The large door swung open, and two men in black suits and sunglasses (You know the whole getup) stood there.

"Hoshina Utau, it is time for you two leave," one of the men said, holding up a black piece of cloth. Utau got of the bed and started walking towards the door. Ikuto turned his head to face his retreating sister.

"Utau?"

She stopped, and turned around completely, anticipating his next words.

"Yes?"

"I love you." Utau smiled, more than enough words said, with nothing said at all. After the three left, Ikuto closed his eyes and began to doze off, when he thought he heard a creak of metal, and the sound of someone's feet landing on the ground. he heard and intake of breath, but didn't dare move.

"Ikuto?" the voice was above a bare whisper.

The blue-haired teenager opened one eye slowly, then they other, annoyed by being disturbed. But those feeling quickly disappeared.

"Amu," he whispered, sitting up, and pulling the girl into a tight embrace before she could argue.

"Ikuto.. you're.. hurting me," Amu moaned slightly, her cheeks burning. Ikuto pulled away slightly, but just enough to see her in the dim light. He was close, so of course she was blushing. She did that a lot. Ikuto started laughing, uncontrollable laughter, quietly though.

"What? What's so funny?" Amu asked, pulling away quickly, crossing her arms, and turning around, not believing that she had fallen for one of his tricks again.

Ikuto's laughter died down, and it was quiet again.

"So how did _you_ get in?"

"Utau. She told me everything. She could actually see through the blindfold, so I managed to sneak in through the heating ducts."

"Ah, a girl after my own heart." And with that, Ikuto pulled her close once again, and laid back down.

"Amu," said girl was blushing like mad, struggling to break free. "You didn't believe me." The pinkette immediately stopped struggling, and looked up at him. He kept a straight face.

"W-what?"

"I told you I loved you,and you didn't believe me. Am I really just the boy who cried wolf?"

"Ikuto... you were always teasing me, so I never knew when to take you seriously, and when to not to. And then, you did that, told Tadase, but instead of telling him straightforward, you also teased him. So, I was upset, and I yelled things I shouldn't have yelled. And know I realize... it hurt me so much when I lied to Tadase, and to think that you pushed away everyone in your life for so long, to avoid this... this... this...misfortune... I wouldn't have been able to take. My heart would have been cracked, scratched, worn, and broken, like yours. And then before I could apologize... this happened. And I'm so sorry. So so sorry you had to do all of this..." Amu broke off, starting to cry into Ikuto's chest, who was, by the way, shocked, that something like this could come out of her. Tsukasa was the only one he had fully trusted, the only one he had ever let himself act like a kid around. But now...

"Amu," he said again, feeling strange, his eyes hurt, they seemed hot and started to burn, and then realized that he, too, was crying. Something he hadn't allowed himself to do in years. His first instinct was to wipe them away, but his arms were occupied by holding the shaking girls body next to him.

"Amu," he said once again, this time shakily. Amu stopped crying, realizing how strange he sounded. She looked up and him, their moist, contrasting eyes meeting, and Amu realized, she knew what she needed to do.

"Ikuto," she said cupping his what cheeks with her hands. His indigo eyes widened slightly, curious about her actions. His mouth opened slightly, as if to say something, but stopped himself. he wanted to see what would happen next. After all, curiosity killed the cat. Though he hoped this wouldn't end in such extreme measures. She shut her eyes tightly, cheeks on fire, and began inching her way closer to his face, until they were so close, they could feel one another's breath. Amu exhaled sharply, seeming ready, but Ikuto interrupted her before she could do anymore.

"Amu,"

The pinkette's eyes flew open, and she immediately backed away slightly, blushing furiously, looking down, and removing her hands from his cheeks.

"Oh, so now _ you're _going to _me,_" Ikuto teased.

"Eh? Who said I was gonna kiss you on the _lips?_ Maybe I wanted to get back at you for biting my ear," Amu countered, clearly embarrassed.

"In the mean time," Ikuto leaned close and kissed her cheek, which quickly filled up with color to match her hair.

"Now, you have to go, they're coming." Ikuto said, background noises and voices proving his point.

"You have to come with me," Amu whispered getting off the bed nimbly and quickly, unlike herself, and over to the vent.

Ikuto shook his head. "I'm not leaving without my violin. And besides, it too late: if you don't hurry, you'll get caught." he walked over to her, grabbed her waist, and jumped slightly. Once Amu was holding on tightly to the edge of the vent, he pushed her foot, giving her body momentum to get into the duct. Ame turned around to face him, on her hands and knees.

"Ikuto, I-" but she was cut off, as he shook his head and put the cover back on.

"Now go," he said, jutting his chin out, as if to say that she should listen to him as if for the better. Which it probably is.

After the sounds of Amu crawled away, he turned around, ready to face whoever came through the door. But he really wish he hadn't cut her off like. He shook his head again, trying to banish all thoughts like that. He had more important things to think about, like to escape, and get his violin back. But he knew that was a lie, because nothing was more important than her.

_**AMU

* * *

**Okay, that's it. Please tell me what you though of it. And this is a one-shot. Though there's a possibility that I might come back and write this from Utau and Amu's and maybe even Tadase's perspective. And did you notice how this is exactly 2,233 words? Ha!  
_


End file.
